


Words I Dared Not Speak

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Het, M/M, Monologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By RavenLady.My first LoTR fanfic. A monologue. Aragorn has learned the price of silence.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Kudos: 5
Collections: Least Expected





	Words I Dared Not Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).

I never told you. 

Some men would call it a credit to my honor that I would not risk the unity of the Fellowship and break the ancient law of Gondor by declaring my love. Some men would say I was right and loyal not to take for granted Arwen's forgiveness and understanding, to hide my heart's longing. 

Some men are fools. 

I know the truth, that my silence and my hesitation were mere cowardice. I know I have failed both you and myself. This love and this knowledge will be locked in my heart forever, without a key. 

When I return to Minas Tirith, as I swore I would, I will have to pretend that you were never anything but a friend to me. I cannot reveal that I truly felt something more for you. Something deeper. 

I can only pray that in those last few moments, you saw past the facade I had worked so hard to maintain, that you knew the true meaning of the kiss I planted on your brow, that you heard the words I dared not speak.


End file.
